The Twins Of Scars
by LifeStruckManiac
Summary: Saturn and Harry Potter escaped Voldemort as we all know, Harry with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Saturn hit with the killing curse to have it rebound too.Her hair went from black to silver, and her eyes green to purple and a star scar.
1. Pigs, Car Crashes, and lots of lies

**A/N: This story takes place when Harry is told that he is a wizard by a Hagrid. Harry has a twin, her name is Saturn Potter. She comes in behind Hagrid and meets Harry for the first time. They have the same eyes. They have the same scar, but when Saturn was hit with the killing curse as well, her hair changed from her black hair to silver. Her eyes also turned purple. She lives with Remus Lupin because he is her godfather.**

The Twins of Scars

Hagrid and I got to the dreary island to pick my brother -that I have had yet to meet- up.

"Strange these muggles are, ain't they?" I asked.

"Not meh decision to send him there," he replied. He walked up to the door and banged on it with his huge hands. There was no reply. He banged on it again.

"Hagrid, I don't think they're going to answer, I mean, they obviously ran when they got the Hogwarts letters." I stated.

The wind blew my silver hair around my face, and the waves crashed up against the rocks.

"Hagid, just break the bleeding door down, it's not like they're going to answer any time soon."

"Okay Saturn, watch out," He kicked the door down violently. We walked into the shabby house. When we first walked in, I saw a boy about my age that was very fat. Next, a swallow woman with dull blue eyes, and what looked like the Pillsbury Dough man, pointing a gun at Hagrid. Hagrid walked up to him, and bent the gun towards him. It went off and shot through the ceiling.

"Well Harry, yer not lookin' like I expected," Hagrid said.

"I-I-I'm not Harry," the boy said.

"I am," a voice said, a young boy with bright green eyes and messy black hair walked out from behind a wall. I felt a pang of pain. He looked exactly like the pictures of our father, only with our mother's green eyes. From pictures from when we were first born, I had looked the same way. Until the night Voldemort came, and we were both hit with the killing curse. It had effected me differently than Harry, for he had only escaped with a lightning bolt scar. Whereas my hair turned silver, and my eyes purple. And I left with a star shaped scar on my forehead.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"Rubues Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts,"

"H-Hogwarts?" he asked, before I could say my name.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry. Where do you think your parents learned it all?"

"Learned all of what?"

"You're a wizard Harry."

"A w-w-wizard?"

"My mother and father thought Lily was perfect. It was always Lily, Lily, Lily! I was the only one who saw her for what she really was, a _freak!_" the swallow woman spat, "Then she met that Potter and went off and got herself blown up!"

"B-blown up? You said she was in a car crash!" Harry said.

"A CAR CRASH! LILY AND JAMES POTTER IN A CAR CRASH? A CAR CRASH COULDN'T STOP THEM!" Hagrid bellowed. The swallow faced woman 'harumph'ed.

"You go Hagrid!" I muttered. Harry seemed to take notice to me for the first time.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Saturn Potter. Your sister." I stated. His eyes widened.

"But I don't have a sister," he said, "and you look nothing like me,"

"I am your twin sister. I don't look like you for reasons that I'll tell you later," because if he didn't know how our parents died, than he obviously doesn't know about Voldemort.

"Wait a second, I did NOT say he could go!" the fat man put in "And I will not let him go to some rubbish magic school to have some crackpot old wizard teach him magic!" his face was bright red.

"NEVER. INSULT. ALBUS. DUMBLEDORE. AGAIN!"Hagrid's face was now just as contorted in rage. He pointed his pink umbrella -which I knew held his broken wand- and pointed it at the fat boys bottom. The small boy's bottom sprouted a tail, and he turned around, yelping. Harry and I burst out laughing, and followed Hagrid outside to his bike. We got in the side car, and flew away.


	2. Gits, Familiars, and Weasly Twins

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short , I'll try to make them longer. Sometimes I won't be able to update every day, but I'll try. :) **

**Disclaimer:Is my pen name J.K. Rowling? No. It's not.**

**The Twins Of Scars**

The motor bike stopped somewhere in muggle London. Harry and I hopped out of Hagrid's side car. I read over his shoulder as he read our Hogwarts list aloud. After he finished, He gave me a questioning glance.

"We won't find this in muggle London. We'll find it here." I stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. I've never quite understood the name. Why would you want a _leaky _cauldron? You'd never pass potions. But from what I've heard about Snape, we probably won't anyway.

Hagrid lead us through the bar, where we were stopped by multiple people who wanted to "congratulate" Harry for coming back. We even came across our new DADA teacher. In my opinion he's unfit for the job, he looks as if a hippogriff trampled on his soul.

We got to the back, where Hagrid tapped the bricks, as I'd seen Uncle Moony do on multiple occasions. When the bricks separated, I couldn't help but stare in awe. Apparently neither could Harry, it looked as if he was going to catch flies. We walked down Diagon Alley -actually, I skipped- and passed the broom shop. I noticed Harry checking out the new Nimbus 2000. I bet he'll be a seeker like our dad. I'm a mediocre chaser myself. I dragged Harry away from the brooms.

We went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with Hagrid. He was telling us about the guards. When he got to the part about dragons, we said at the same time;

"I'd love to have a dragon," than we started laughing. We got our money, then stopped at a sketchy looking vault and Hagrid picked up a small parcel. We left Gringotts without another word.

We got all our school gear and went to Madam Malkins for our robes. When we got there, there stood a pale skinned boy with white blond hair. Well, well, well. A Malfoy. Definitely Malfoy features. I grew up with Remus J. Lupin, so I grew up with magic.

"Are you two going to Hogwarts too?" he said in a sneering voice.

"Obviously," I drawled right back.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," he said proudly. I snorted. "Why are you here with that oaf?" he asked, gesturing to Hagrid.

"I think that he's brilliant," Harry finally put in. Malfoy glared at me. Before I could punch the slimy git in the face, Madam Malkin came in and gave us our robes. I left with a curt nod in his direction.

We made our way to Ollivander's Wand Shop, and Hagrid went off without us. It took Harry a while to find his wand, a phoenix feather core, apparently the same as Voldemort's. So far it has been about half an hour, and no luck so far for me. Just as it looked as he was going to give up, a wand jumped out from the back. He opened it up with shaking hands, and handed it to me. It was a deep maroon red, with black vines tracing up the sides, and a bright orb at the top.

"Phoenix and Raven feather core, with a bit of unicorn hair," he told me. I took it with no question, and we were off. When Harry went off to find Hagrid, I told him I'd meet him there. I was walking down the alleyway behind Flourish And Blotts, when I heard a strange animal cry. I looked behind a rotting box, to find a small fox that was red and black. I picked it up and brought it along with me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked it.

"My mother," it responded sarcastically to my surprise.

"Did you just talk?"

"I think I did,"

"How did you talk?"

"You don't feel it?"

"Feel what ?" Weird kitten.

"The familiar bond. I'm your familiar." Huh, that explains more than one thing. She jumped out of my arms at the back of Madam Malkin's. Before my eyes, she turned into a large silver wolf. I realized she had purple eyes like me.

"I guess you're strange too? Well, what's your name?"

"You found me, name me,"

"Hmmmmmm... How 'bout Dietrich? Dee for short?"

"Works for me." We met up with Harry. Hagrid got him an owl that Harry named Hedwig. We ate at the Leaky Cauldron, where Hagrid explained the story of our parents death, with me cracking sarcastic comments the whole time.

"How can you joke about this?" he asked me seriously.

"Who else is there to offer comedic relief?" I countered.

The next day, it was September first, we left for the train. We got to Kings Cross Station, where Hagrid left us. But we were quite befuddled by the ticket he let us. It said Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Eventually we came across the Weaslys. I know them very well, because when my Uncle Moony has his "time of the month" that's where I go. greeted me with a hug and kiss on the forehead. I said greetings to Fred and George, who I often plot with. We shared a glance of unease as she told us how to get through the barrier.

"It sounds too trippy," Dee told me. I had figured that only I could hear her. Ron, Harry , and I ran through the trippy barrier, and got on the train. We got in the only empty compartment, where later we were joined by Hermione Granger, who was looking for Neville Longbottom's toad. She left, but not before showing off, and fixing Harry's broken glasses. We bought a boatload of candy and started our long adventure.


End file.
